


The Color Black

by sunshinesray



Category: Personal - Fandom
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinesray/pseuds/sunshinesray
Summary: [Written: October 10, 2013]
Kudos: 1





	The Color Black

my past is dark and very black  
i never ever want to go back  
sometimes i ponder to let it go  
but it keeps on hunting me i must not show

my future is dull and very black  
so many regrets of the things i lack  
change is the only way out i know  
but it keeps on crowding me i cant glow


End file.
